<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Packing Problems by FaeFauna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744280">Packing Problems</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeFauna/pseuds/FaeFauna'>FaeFauna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FaeFauna_OneShots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONF (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Tension, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Rejection, Trying to Get Over Feelings, confusing feelings, figuring out feelings, pretty dialogue heavy, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeFauna/pseuds/FaeFauna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Going to Vietnam for a music video shooting seemed all well and fun until Minkyun had to share a room with Changyoon and his sleepy body decided to make his life a little harder.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Changyoon | E-Tion/Park Minkyun | MK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FaeFauna_OneShots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FaeFauna_Oneshots</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Packing Problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dibs on the separate beds!"</p><p>"Me too."</p><p>"You know I can't sleep with anyone next to me."</p><p>"Hyojin and I have the same schedule so we should be in the same room."</p><p>That's how Yuto, Jaeyoung, Hyojin and Seungjun all managed to claim the two rooms with separate beds in this little hotel in Vietnam. </p><p>"Can't believe I have to share with you," Changyoon complained when they entered their room. </p><p>"It's not that bad, we share beds all the time, comes with the job," Minkyun shrugged.</p><p>"Yes but I get woken up my the smallest noise."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"You're the loudest sleeper I know." </p><p>"Oh stop whining and unpack your things. We need to go out again."</p><p>Of course Changyoon didn't stop complaining, even if he barely managed to make normal, full sentences without taking a pause every other minute to process himself. Minkyun was used to the constant complaining by now. With their restaurant Vlives and being the youngest on the same team, and one of the youngest and clumsiest in the whole team, he had gotten many earfuls. Today was just a day of shooting, being dragged to too many places and having to film scenes with an awkward amount of people wondering what a group of guys in flashy outfits and a camera crew were up to.</p><p>“Hnn, I’m exhausted, you better let me sleep well.” Changyoon continued his complaining when they got back to their room.</p><p>“Dude, there is nothing we can do about it. Just accept it, I’ll try to be quiet but I’m hella exhausted myself, so please stop whining.” </p><p>“Fine. I’m showering first,” Changyoon said quickly and Minkyun didn't care enough to argue with that. He just laid on the bed and closed his eyes, dozing off as he waited for the other. </p><p>“Oi,” Minkyun was shaken awake, “go take a shower.”</p><p>Seeing the view in front of him, he instantly had a clear mind. “Yoon, can’t you ever wear clothes?”</p><p>“I’m a free spirit.”</p><p>“No, you’re an exhibitionist,” Minkyun taunted before going to the bathroom.</p><p>Changyoon was nearly asleep when Minkyun came back. The other’s fierce features were always so soft when he was sleeping.</p><p>“Are you going to keep standing there?” Changyoon mumbled, his eyes only half open.</p><p>“Maybe I wanted to try sleeping while standing.”</p><p>“Turn off the lights and get in.”</p><p>Minkyun did exactly that, darkening the room and getting into the soft dense hotel bed. He rarely shared a room with Changyoon, sharing a bed was even rarer. But it seemed that his butterflies were just as tired as himself and they left him alone today, so he slept quickly. </p><p>He woke up holding a big soft teddy bear. It was relaxing. Though he didn't know where it came from, he didn't mind and squeezed it closer. He groaned and buried into its neck after noticing the morning light and the ringing of his alarm. </p><p>"Kyun, please wake up," a small voice whimpered, it was Changyoon’s voice. At that cute noise, Minkyun opened his eyes and saw the back of Changyoon's head, his neck was flushed red. Minkyun quickly let go and scuffled back. "Sorry," he mumbled.</p><p>"You better be. You've been keeping me in a chokehold and pressing your hard on against me for about half an hour, it feels."</p><p>"I'm sorry dude, I was asleep," Minkyun said in a gravelly voice as he noticed his morning wood.</p><p>"How can you be that strong in your sleep," Changyoon growled, still with his face firmly turned away from the younger. </p><p>"I don't know,” Minkyun mumbled again. “Anyway, let's go, we're already running late."</p><p>"You go first."</p><p>"Yoon, we both have the same schedule. Get out."</p><p>"Give me like a few minutes," Changyoon kept arguing whilst looking away, and Minkyun grew a little suspicious. </p><p>"Why?" he sang in a teasing voice. No matter how dumb it sounded, Minkyun treasured little playtimes like these.</p><p>"Kyun, please."</p><p>"Got a hard on yourself 'cuz of me?" Minkyun crawled closer, maybe stupidly hopeful. </p><p>"Piss off," Changyoon bit back, clawing behind him, to keep the other away.</p><p>"Then get out," Minkyun pushed. </p><p>"I will, alright," Changyoon finally looked back and his face was fully red with an angry expression.</p><p>Minkyun pulled up an eyebrow. "Then go," he said, having way too much fun bullying the other. "It's alright Yoon," Minkyun dramatically placed a hand on Changyoon's shoulder. "Boners are natural, nothing to be ashamed of."</p><p>Before he knew it Minkyun was shoved backwards and nearly fell off the bed. A cuss was thrown his way before Changyoon slipped out of bed unseen and went to the bathroom. Making himself ready for another day.<br/>
Minkyun went to get his outfit together as he waited for Changyoon so they could switch rooms. He did his usual washing, making sure his face was clean and protected for the makeup that would plaster it soon. When Minkyun got out of the bathroom Changyoon was fully dressed and ready, so they headed out quickly.</p><p>“Why are you so late?” Hyojin immediately said. The redhead was looking at them annoyed with all the other members and their manager looking either tired or also agitated.</p><p>“Sorry, I couldn’t get Minkyun to wake up,” Changyoon said quickly.</p><p>“You’re blaming this on me?”</p><p>“Are you saying it isn’t your fault?”</p><p>“Enough,” Hyojin chipped in. “Let’s just go, we’re already late.”</p><p>Another day of shooting, another day of running around, another day of being bossed around. The country was beautiful and it was fairly relaxing as they had to wait around a bunch while things were being set up for specific scenes. Changyoon had been on edge all day. They had similar shooting spots most of the time so Minkyun could definitely notice how Changyoon was avoiding him. </p><p>“Alright that’s good,” the director yelled at Minkyun after he finished his scene near the water. “Go call Changyoon over,” he continued.</p><p>Minkyun went to the little waiting place the staff had set up, finding the older zoned out and placed a hand on his shoulder. Changyoon instantly jumped and looked up.<br/>
“Dude, why are you so nervous?” Minkyun asked which instantly made Changyoon frown.</p><p>“I’m not nervous,” he bit.</p><p>“Alright, you just jump every time I touch you and jog away when I come near. Is that just your ‘concept’ of the day then?”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>Minkyun scoffed at Changyoon's inability to think of a comeback. “Anyway, the director needs you at the lake.”</p><p>“Alright,” Changyoon nodded and hurried away.</p><p>Seeing the other scurry off looked kind of cute, but it hurt Minkyun that he was the reason of the hasty behaviour. He guessed having some dude rub himself against you would turn anyone away. While feeling remorse for what his unconscious body did, he waited out the day. Playing on his phone, getting more orders and waiting for the other members to finish their scenes.<br/>
Finally the sun set and he could head back to the hotel. Tomorrow was the final busy day and after that they got a day free. So Minkyun just decided to head home and leave playing untill their day off. </p><p>Back in their room, Changyoon took off his jacket and face planted on the bed. </p><p>“Seriously, what were they thinking with that shirt?” Minkyun said, seeing the rather explicit image on the back, underlined with, ‘our destination is creation’. </p><p>“At least they gave me a jacket to cover the back.”</p><p>“The front still screams ‘pleasures’.”</p><p>“I didn’t choose this shirt myself,” Changyoon said and turned around. “And I definitely wouldn’t have after how horny you were this morning.”</p><p>“I wasn’t horny. I also wouldn’t have gotten over that fucking shirt. It was just morning wood, dude.”</p><p>Changyoon got up and poked Minkyun’s side. “Well, you never know with you.”</p><p>Getting annoyed, Minkyun tried to catch the other but Changyoon skillfully dodged him, so Minkyun flailed his arms. The older giggled as he ducked and ran past him to the other side of the room, grabbing a pillow and holding it like a shield. While Minkyun tried to reach around the protection, Changyoon kept blocking him, eventually hitting Minkyun with the pillow and running past him again, heading for the bed to climb over it. Minkyun swiftly turned around and tackled the other from behind, making them fall onto the bed. Minkyun settled on top of the other’s back and started pinching Changyoon. </p><p>Trying his best to get out, Changyoon kicked towards him while letting out laughs and cries. He tried to heave the other off of him but all he managed to do is squirm around enough to turn himself around, having Minkyun sit on his stomach.<br/>
Suddenly, Minkyun felt like the sun was shining in his face. The beautiful, beaming smile made Minkyun freeze for a second. His heart skipped a beat, and his mind cursed his body for being so honest. Seeing the other so blissful did Minkyun good, even if it hurt a little that he had to hide his urge to kiss him.</p><p>His little sad trance got disturbed when Changyoon saw his opportunity and shoved Minkyun off of him and prowled on top, getting his revenge. Minkyun squealed at the first pinch and kicked his leg up. Changyoon hadn’t settled down properly yet and fell forward, catching himself on his lower arms alongside Minkyun's head. </p><p>They both turned into statues. Time froze when their noses brushed against each other. </p><p>As a reflex to help Changyoon during his fall, Minkyun had placed both hands on the other’s curved hips. He didn’t dare move, fearing where his fingers might wander.</p><p>Changyoon was tantalizingly close, it took Minkyun everything to not move forward and kiss him. He wondered what it would be like, even if it was just once. </p><p>They felt soft.</p><p>
  <em>felt?</em>
</p><p>Without realizing, his body had moved on its own and connected their lips. He snapped backwards and looked at Changyoon, the older didn’t meet his eyes, just bit his lip and looked to the side.</p><p>“I-... I’m sorry,” Minkyun stuttered.</p><p>“Yeah,” was all Changyoon answered as he got off the bed and went to wash up.</p><p>Minkyun stared at the ceiling, feeling his heart sink as he remembered the texture of Changyoon's puffy lips. ‘At least I did feel it once,’ he tried to encourage himself. ‘But it sure is going to stay ‘just once’,’ he continued, recalling the reaction. Changyoon had looked regretful, hasty, wanting to get out of the situation as soon as possible.<br/>
‘Probably because he found it disgusting,’ Minkyun assumed.</p><p>He wanted his heart to stop aching. “I finally got an answer to my feelings at least,” he said to himself<br/>
“He already avoided me all day because of this morning, and leaving me after a kiss sure solidified it,” he continued, putting a fist up in the air to fake a cheer. </p><p>He sighed and let his arm fall back on the bed.<br/>
‘Can I finally put these feelings away now? Close this chapter?’ he thought to himself. But seeing Changyoon walk out of the bathroom, in baggy pajamas and with fluffy hair, he was slapped in the face again with the fact his crush wasn’t over. The other looked adorable.</p><p>Changyoon paid him no mind, not even acknowledging Minkyun's unintended staring. Noticing he was being ignored, Minkyun went to do his evening routine. He tried to slap the pathetic look of his face as he massaged in the face cream. Walking back out, Changyoon had already turned off the light and gone to sleep.<br/>
Minkyu crawled next to him in bed, not feeling an ounce of tiredness. </p><p>He only felt regret.<br/>
He would rather have lived wondering if Changyoon might return his feelings, live with that little sense of hope. Knowing the other definitely won’t, made every flutter in his stomach feel bitter. </p><p>“Kyun… Kyun!” a voice told him, “Please wake up,” it was Changyoon’s voice. He was standing next to the bed, fully dressed, accessorized with a tired expression on his face.<br/>
“Wake up,” he mumbled.</p><p>Minkyun looked at the clock and saw it was only a few minutes after their alarm.</p><p>"Why were you up so early?" He asked, knowing Changyoon normally takes a while to get ready.</p><p>"Idunno," Changyoon shrugged. "Happens sometimes, I guess," he continued before grabbing his phone and sitting on the bed.</p><p>There was something cold about him now, he seemed purposefully unapproachable. 'As if I didn't get the hint already,' Minkyun thought, softly laughing to himself to ease the pain.</p><p>He gathered himself, got up and made himself ready for the day. Another day of bossy people and waiting around. The bossy people only turned bossier, because Minkyun was zoning out most of the time. He kept thinking back to yesterday, getting mad at himself and then hearing the director call him out for being lost in thought. At least he didn't have many more shoots so he was let off quick. That did mean, however, that he had a lot of free time to ponder. He uselessly tried to kill his feelings; thinking about how annoying Changyoon was at times, and finding it kinda funny right after. Thinking about weird habits the other had, but quickly finding them charming.</p><p>“This is useless,” he said to himself</p><p>He went to find Hyojin so he had someone to annoy and distract himself with. The redhead seemed just as bored so he was happy to have someone to spend the rest of the day with.</p><p>Again, they were back in the hotel room. They kept their awkward silence, non-verbally moving past each other to get ready for bed. Changyoon was done first and settled under the sheets with a book. Minkyun just went to lay down and try to sleep early. </p><p>Noticing the rays of light, Minkyun turned around, feeling one of his arms wrap around a teddy bear again. In a daze, he squeezed it close, Changyoon's delicious shampoo scent engulfed him as hairs tickled his nose. He immediately opened his eyes and jumped back.</p><p>"Oh, fuck, I'm so sorry!" he yelled, "please don't be mad, I didn't notice, I'm sorry." He had no idea why he was apologizing so heavily, but he felt panicked.</p><p>"It's okay," Chanyoon muttered and sat up. Minkyun felt a little relief when the other at least looked at him and even shot him a faint smile. A lovely smile. It was nice, but also painstakingly reminded him this was another day of buggy feelings for someone that rejected him.</p><p>Today was a free day, Hyojin texted the group chat to meet up at twelve.<br/>
Given it was early morning they had ample time to laze about. The others probably wouldn't believe it if they were told the Kyunyoon room was the quietest out of all of them. There wasn't a word said, Minkyun even kept his movement to a minimum as he played random games on his phone. And Changyoon was a statue as he focused on his book.</p><p>"Let's go," the older suggested eventually.</p><p>"We have half an hour still, though?" Minkyun remarked.</p><p>"Was there a time given then?"</p><p>"Yeah, Hyojin texted."</p><p>"Hm, didn't see that."</p><p>It bugged Minkyun how stiff the conversation was, if they kept it up the others would definitely notice. But he could hardly just ask Changyoon to act normal if he was uncomfortable. And he didn't even know how to start a proper conversation about it.</p><p>"Kyun, stop staring," Changyoon said, getting Minkyun out of his thoughts.</p><p>"Huh? Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to," Minkyun mumbled, noticing his eyes were indeed fixated on the beauty next to him. He turned around and swung his legs off the bed. Before he got up, Changyoon opened his mouth."Hey… Forget about your feelings for me," he said.</p><p>"I will," Minkyun whispered. He really didn't want to let Changyoon see him this pathetic, but he couldn't help his eyes watering. 'I already knew I was rejected, why am I crying now?' he thought to himself. He guessed being rejected with words just hit a little harder than through vague actions. He focused on one of the paintings decorating the wall, trying to calm his emotions.</p><p>It was useless. </p><p>He quickly got up and hurried to the bathroom to splash water in his face. At least it woke him up enough to regain some concentration. He slapped his cheeks a few times and told himself it was alright. His eyes were already stained a bit red, so to drag out the time he just did his routines for the morning.</p><p>"Well, let's meet the others!" Minkyun said a bit too overly acted when the other was also all done and ready. Changyoon looked a little concerned but Minkyun paid it no mind and headed out, finding the others in the reception room. Everyone had all picked a few things they wanted to see and do and started their trip through the city. Minkyun purposefully stayed away from Changyoon, didn't ask him questions and didn't rebuttal to anything said. Changyoon had the same plan, acting incredibly cheerful and ignoring Minkyun's existence. Both for their own sake.</p><p>They had gotten their souvenirs and went back to their hotel when they got hungry. Everyone agreed to drop their shopping off at their room and meet back in the lobby. It had been so lively, just out with all the others, that their hotel room silence was only more noticeable. Minkyun already missed it, missed their regular dynamic; their dumb exchange of jokes, bickering with each other about Changyoon's dumb revelations, Changyoon calling him out on his cringey behaviour. It was too silent. Minkyun figured it was probably because Changyoon wanted to take distance for Minkyun's sake, it would fit him to be that thoughtful. But then again, it would get in between work, and it only reminded Minkyun that Changyoon now knew of his feelings. Everything would be better if nothing was different.</p><p>"Hey Yoon," Minkyun started, "there's no need to avoid me."</p><p>"I'm not."</p><p>"You are."</p><p>"You are too."</p><p>"But I won't tomorrow. Let's go back to normal, today was awful," Minkyun smiled, hoping it would get his point across better.</p><p>Changyoon looked uncertain. "Won't it be hard on you?"</p><p>Minkyun's tone stayed cheerful. "That'll be my problem."</p><p>"I'll know I'm hurting you."</p><p>"It hurts me just as much to be ignored. It'll be fine, we'll go back to normal. I'll just hide these feelings again, like I always have. I managed before, I'll do it again, I've done it for longer than you think,” Minkyun smiled and tapped proudly on his chest, to keep the mood light. But Changyoon didn’t join in on the joking, so Minkyun slouched his shoulders, preparing for what conversation was ahead.</p><p>"I'm sorry I'm doing this,” Changyoon started.</p><p>"It's alright, you can't help not liking me back," Minkyun assured.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>Minkyun sighed, the sting in his heart only grew, he wished to get out of this conversation, but he probably needed this. Needed this pain to get over it. Minkyun kept his faded smile, but Changyoon was a little less careful with his front, he looked about ready to cry, biting his lower lip, to bite back words.</p><p>“It’s alright,” Minkyun placed a soft hand on Changyoon’s shoulder to get his attention. “Don’t feel bad.”</p><p>“If you do me one favour,” Changyoon’s voice broke, so Minkyun pulled him close.</p><p>“What?” The younger asked.</p><p>“Be honest with me.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>Changyoon hesitated, “I know you’re pretending to be fine. I don't like hurting you but I want to know what you feel."</p><p>“True, it hurts, it hurts to be rejected of course.” Minkyun’s grin fully faded when he saw the other's honest eyes, Changyoon wasn’t going to back down before he got the words he wanted. Minkyun couldn’t think of a reason for this, but there was no way out. Doing as Changyoon asked, Minkyun wrapped his arms further around the other and slouched to bury his face in Changyoon's neck. “I love you. Fuck, I love you so much, Yoon. everything about you, your smile, your warmth, your scent. I love you, I really do,” he felt his eyes water a bit, remembering when he fell in love and the moments they shared. “You always make me laugh, put up with my dumb actions, care for me when I need it, joke with me when we can. After so many years, getting through tough shit together, I fell in love with you. We got through shit with all the members, but somehow you became special. To me, you became so important.<br/>
I can’t promise you that I'll get over it, but I’ll promise you you won’t notice my feelings anymore.”</p><p>“You really like me, huh?” Changyoon muttered.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Changyoon trailed a hand down Minkyun’s back. “What if it ends one day?”</p><p>“Wouldn’t that be better, for my feelings to end?”</p><p>“What if we got into a relationship that ended one day,” Changyoon rephrased.</p><p>“You won’t know, but living while thinking the worst of situations, will make you never move forward,” Minkyun ran a hand through Changyoon’s hair. “If you're too scared to start, but your feelings never changed at the end, you’ll have wasted so much time, robbed yourself of so much happiness.”</p><p>“What if we got into a relationship…”</p><p>“Making me imagine that is a little mean, you know.”</p><p>“Would you want to be in a relationship?”</p><p>Minkyun pulled back and playfully cupped the other’s face. “Idiot, I like you, of course I want to be in a relationship, but not if you don’t like me back.”</p><p>“What if I like you back?”</p><p>“Yoon, don’t. You’re feeling sympathetic and don’t like hurting me, I know that. Don’t mistake those feelings.”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>Minkyun let the other go and stepped back, wiping his eyes, feeling nervous. He wanted to kill the little hopeful part growing in him as quickly as possible, he knew Changyoon was just too much of a good person and wanted to do anything to not hurt the other. </p><p>“Well,” Minkyun started joyfully, switching the mood around. “Let’s go eat?” He said and walked towards the door.</p><p>“Kyun, I-”</p><p>“Let’s stop this conversation shall we? Before I really start crying.” He flashed a smile over his shoulder and walked out the door. Hyojin gave him a bit of a concerned look, he always saw when there was something wrong with anyone. Minkyun gave him an ‘it’s okay’ look to stop any questioning. </p><p>“Where’s Changyoon?” Seungjun asked, wondering why Minkyun came here alone.</p><p>“He should be here soon? He wanted to put some stuff safe.” Minkyun turned around to look at the hallway they came from and Changyoon just came walking up to them. “What are we eating?” he said quickly.</p><p>“The manager said he’d take us to a classic vietnamese restaurant, to really try the food,” Hyojin said excitedly. Yuto got out his phone and said he’d lead the way, that the manager was already there. “Don’t you two need your coat though?” the youngest added.</p><p>“Oh, shit, yes. I’ll get yours too,” Minkyun hurried back to his room, grabbed their coats and headed out with the group. He tried to be as casual as ever, joke to Changyoon like always. Luckily, the other agreed to the dynamic by being his usual self. They let the day finish, even holding the conversations normal until they turned off the light. It was nice, even if Minkyun couldn’t sleep, having talked normally today was nice. </p><p>The next day was chaotic, they had to wake up early and pack all their things instantly. The stress made them bicker like always as they rushed everything into their bags and went to check out the hotel. Their taxis were already ready to take them back to the airport. The flight was a bit uncomfortable as Seungjun laid heavy on Minkyun's shoulder, catching up on sleep. Minkyun himself just stared out the window, the sky was clear and the land was far away. He looked at the city they had stayed in, hoping he didn’t pack his feelings with him, hoping that they were left there, to gather dust in a ‘lost-and-found’ bin somewhere at the hotel.</p><p>It wasn't so, he knew that, but he pretended that everything was left behind in Vietnam. He pretended, acted normal, was clingy like normal, bugged the other like normal. During practice, workout, shopping, anything, just the normal comedy duo.<br/>
Of course Hyojin had come to ask what was up, Hyojin saw through everything, Minkyun answered honestly, he knew he couldn't lie to him. He just softly told Hyojin that him and Changyoon simply didn't work out. Hyojin was surprised, but empathetic, luckily he also knew to be professional and leave it at that.</p><p>Promotions went over smoothly, it was tiring as always but incredibly rewarding. Sharing your music, your energy, doing what you love while making others happy. The blissful feeling of standing together on stage, it made them forget everything, hug like always, hold hands, just smile at each other. Without worry, without uncertainty. On their final stage, Minkyun felt a little worried. Going on a break again from an overfilled schedule made him a little anxious. Knowing it gave him time to maybe remember things. Remember Changyoon above him, remember the feeling of Changyoon's lips. He chuckled.</p><p>'"Maybe remember", as if it ever left my mind,' he mocked himself as the butterflies fluttered with the memory</p><p>His heart hurt again remembering Changyoon's words.</p><p>'Getting over him so soon did feel too good to be true,' he thought to himself. He got up from his bed and went out, wanting to go for a walk, let the fresh air of the evening brush over him, get the useless, dusty memories blown away. He walked past the kitchen and bumped into Changyoon.</p><p>'Perfect timing' he thought sarcastically.</p><p>He stepped aside and went past but Changyoon grabbed his arm. </p><p>"Are you alright?" Changyoon asked carefully.</p><p>"Yeah, I am."</p><p>"Do you still…" Changyoon cut himself off, but his question was clear.</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"Can we talk?"</p><p>"Do we have to?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Minkyun sighed, psyching himself up for another tough conversation. "Alright."</p><p>Changyoon turned around and went to lean against the kitchen counter. Minkyun grabbed one of the dining chairs to settle on. Not really feeling like this talk, he slouched, leaning an arm on the table.</p><p>"So, what's up?" Minkyun said in a casual tone.</p><p>Changyoon opened his mouth a few times, rethinking what to say constantly. "In the hotel... before…" he started hesitantly. "You said I was feeling sympathetic right?"</p><p>"Yes, cuz I know how you can be."</p><p>"How do I know if it's just sympathy?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"What if… what-..."</p><p>Minkyun bowed his head slightly, trying to meet Changyoon's shifting eyes. </p><p>"What if als-..." the words faded out.</p><p>"Dude I can't hear you."</p><p>"What if I like you?" Changyoon blurted out after Minkyun's spurring.</p><p>"Changyoon," Minkyun's tone turned sharp, sick of the other's constant imagining. "Stop with those 'what if' scenarios. It hurts, alright. I'm trying my best to get over you and if you keep giving me hints, dream scenarios, sentences I want to hear. It'll only lengthen this process."</p><p>"What if I don't want you to get over me anymore?"</p><p>Minkyun turned towards Changyoon. "Like I just said: stop it."</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm nervous. I like you but I'm scared you won't believe me."</p><p>Minkyun stared at Changyoon, wondering if the older realized what he just said, if that was supposed to be an inner thought, another 'what if' scenario, or maybe, just maybe, hopefully, he meant it. Changyoon stayed in his own thoughts, still trying to figure out words.</p><p>"Yoon," Minkyun said softly.</p><p>Changyoon looked up, his eyes widened as he recounted what just left his mouth. </p><p>"Did you mean that?" Minkyun asked. </p><p>Changyoon smiled, the soft eyes turned into small crescent moons and his cheeks flushed and he nodded.</p><p>Minkyun was still cynical. "Are you sure?"</p><p>Changyoon nodded again.</p><p>"Tell me. Properly," Minkyun said promptly.</p><p>Changyoon took a deep breath, standing up straight, dramatically.</p><p>"I like you."</p><p>It didn't sound real. It sounded too nice, it sounded exactly like all the times he dreamt about it. </p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"I knew you wouldn't believe me," Changyoon sighed.</p><p>"Since when? Was it in the hotel?"</p><p>Changyoon looked to the right, recalling something, "I don't think so."</p><p>"Think so?"</p><p>"Kyun," Changyoon started. "I don't know. Yes, in the hotel I figured something out finally but it confused me because they weren't new feelings. I have been in love with you for a while. A long while most likely."</p><p>"Then why did you avoid me? Looked so… uncertain about the kiss?"</p><p>"Because it made me realize."</p><p>Minkyun shook his head, "I'm sorry, I don't get you."</p><p>"Don't worry," Changyoon giggled. "I don't get myself most times either." He shuffled around. "Just, having you kiss me made it 'real', I guess? Having butterflies come up in such a scenario finally made my dumb, 'naah-I'm-sure-it's-not-that' mind understand it." Changyoon looked up, "I love you, Minkyun."</p><p>"So, I don't have to forget my feelings anymore?" Minkyun joked, uncertain what to do in this situation. </p><p>Changyoon stayed serious. "I'm sorry I said that. I got scared and said something awful."</p><p>"It's alright."</p><p>"I hurt you a lot."</p><p>"Yoonie, it's okay. I might not get you, but I understand how 'in your own head' you can be. But you're really sure now?" Minkyun felt anxious at how happy he started to get. "Really sure? You don't just feel sad towards me? It's not you just feeling guilty for not returning my feelings?"</p><p>Changyoon crossed his arms, and looked at Minkyun, determined to get his point across this time. "Yeah, I'm sure. It's different with you. It's only with you that I feel so nervous yet relaxed, that I get so annoyed yet still come to you when I want to feel happy. You make me feel a lot of things and it's confusing. But I'm certain one of the main things you make me feel is love."</p><p>"Never thought I'd hear you say that."</p><p>"Oh I feel incredibly cliché… but you didn't seem to believe me so I guess I had to drag out the cringey lines," Changyoon scoffed jokingly. </p><p>Minkyun instantly felt giddy, he just wanted to jump up and scream, most scenarios made him want to just scream, but this was extra special. All the built up feelings of love started boiling up, excited to come out, excited to finally be expressed. He still didn't believe most of it, he stayed hesitant, he wanted to have something to solidify the words. He got up and walked closer.</p><p>"Can I kiss you?" he asked carefully.</p><p>Changyoon grew a blush again. "Now you ask me?"</p><p>"I'm sorry about the hotel one, really."</p><p>Minkyun's genuine tone made Changyoon smile endearingly. "It's alright," he said. He awkwardly placed a hand on Minkyun's shoulder, feeling him shift closer and settle his hands on either side of Changyoon on the counter. In the sheer panic Changyoon closed his eyes. </p><p>"Yoonie," Minkyun whispered, against Changyoon's lips, only letting his breath brush past them. The soft calling of his name made Changyoon open his eyes again. It took him a second before he rested his nerves enough to stare back at Minkyun. </p><p>"I love you," Minkyun grinned.</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>Again, Minkyun's body moved against the soft lips, but this time it was on his own command, because he knew he could, he knew it was mutual. It was careful, exploring, taking it all in gently. He pulled away, staying close, hearing nothing but the pounding of his heart, seeing nothing but Changyoon's incredible beauty up close.<br/>
Changyoon didn't lean back either, staying in Minkyun's warmth, in Minkyun's range. Changyoon let his eyes wander from Minkyun's stare down his cheek, licking his lips subtly as he stared at the other's mouth, primally communicating his desires. His eyes only closed when he felt Minkyun's lips press against his again. A trembling hand found its place on Changyoon's cheek, steadying their angle as Minkyun briefly opened his mouth before closing it again softly, asking Changyoon for permission. Permission to go just a little further, express his feelings a little more. Nervously, Changyoon reciprocated, letting his tongue brush past Minkyun's lips as he opened them.<br/>
Ever so carefully their tongues found each other, meeting in between their lips, feeling the other's texture, being covered in an unfamiliar taste.<br/>
Changyoon held onto Minkyun's shoulders when the younger got more passionate. </p><p>Minkyun let one hand curl from the others cheek to the back of Changyoon's head and rested his other hand on Changyoon's hip as they pressed against the kitchen counter. He wanted this to linger, wanted this to last forever, he never wanted to leave the sweet sensation of Changyoon again. But it got hard to breathe, he pulled back for air. Changyoon's small hands trailed further, making his arms wrap around Minkyun's shoulders, pulling him closer, back into a kiss.<br/>
The wrestling of their tongues became more intimate, more greedy. A sudden groan leaving Minkyun's lips pulled him out of his trance. He leaned back, not wanting to push the other, but Changyoon had a different idea as he only held him tighter and pushed himself closer. Minkyun, however, kept most of their body's separated, not wanting to let on just how into this he was, still scared for that 'pushing'. </p><p>Changyoon noticed and smiled against his lips, "no need to be so shy about that. You rubbed against me before," he said as he pulled away a little.</p><p>"Oh god, please don't bring that up. I was unconscious then, alright."</p><p>"You agonized me for more than half an hour, I have every right to bring it up." The foxy smile Changyoon put up made Minkyun feel at ease, it felt like their regular dynamic had come back. </p><p>"Still, it's not an excuse for me to do it now," Minkyun joked and wanted to step back but Changyoon pulled him in.</p><p>"I wouldn't mind," he cooed, moving back towards Minkyun's mouth. A swift click of a door handle made him jump. Minkyun seemed to freeze so Changyoon pushed him off but Hyojin was already leaning against the kitchen door frame looking a little annoyed.</p><p>"Well, at least you two don't pretend to barely know each other anymore, but please not when we're around."</p><p>"To be fair, you weren't around until just now," Changyoon informed Hyojin. </p><p>"Yet I still saw you grind against each other 'just now,'" Hyojin bounced back. "Anyway, Kyun, you're needed, so kill your boner and get in the car outside."</p><p>"Right," Minkyun mumbled and hurried out. Hyojin at least shot him a slight relieved smile before he got to work on his own activities.</p><p>Minkyun had just tied his shoes and grabbed his coat in the hallway when Changyoon came jogging up to him and grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling him into a short peck. "Good luck," he said.</p><p>"Thanks, see you soon," Minkyun answered and hugged him tightly, mumbling nother sweet 'i love you'. Changyoon returned the words, cupping the other's face and giving him a small smooch before telling him to hurry out. It was something simple, but the short bickering mixed with the casual loving gestures, made Minkyun feel that he couldn't be happier. He was living his dream.</p><p>His dream, together with Changyoon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The process of this was like all over the place so I don't know. I wanted to write a bit of a serious love confession I guess? Hope this was enjoyable... somewhat...</p><p>im terrible at fluff and i cringed writing some of this... (and i made my betareader Phi cry so why did i even make this)</p><p>anyway thanks to phi, gg and lemonmaltese for helping me with this and hyping me always! love you boo's</p><p>TWT (18+): <a href="https://twitter.com/Faefauna">FaeFauna</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>